1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a multimedia playing method adapted for an electronic device and, more particularly, to an audio playing method adapted for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some mobile phones are not only used for making calls, but are also used as MP3 players. Mobile phones having an MP3 playing function generally store a plurality of audio files. The audio files are also available for use, such as a ringtone, or alarm music. However, if an MP3 audio file is used as the ringtone, a user may have difficulty distinguishing between an incoming call and the MP3 playing function.